Love after Death
by xXxPurPLexXx
Summary: Hinamori and Hitsugaya are lovers in the human world and because of their unusually high reiatsu they are targeted by Aizen. Read to know further! Hitsuxhina lots of reviews and no flames pl0x my first time...enjoy! R&R :D
1. Beginning

**A/N: Hello! :D**

**this is my first time writing a fanfic...**

**Enjoy!**

**Love after Death**

'Why, why did this happen?...'

Hitsugaya cried inside his head. He was facing Momo with his Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru while Hinamori faced him back in her Espada uniform. She looked pained at the thought of fighting him as did Toshiro fighting her. They both perfectly remembered the days they spent in the Human world, where nothing bothered them much…

_20 years earlier_

"SHIRO CHANNN!!"

A female voice echoed down the dining room where a teenager, or more likely a child with unusual white hair wearing tight jean and a loose white T-shirt was eating sushi. He choked on the food as the shout had caught him unaware and getting annoyed, he looked up to see a young girl blushing madly at him.

"Shiro-chan, you have rice on your chin."

She giggled. Her gorgeous brown eyes and hair matched so well that he forgot to retort back. After more staring Toshiro zoned back into his head

"So what, bed-wetter Momo?"

He retorted and resumed eating his lunch. Hinamori made a face at his comment but still continued to annoy him.

"Im bored Shiro-chan… lets go shopping"

"You know perfectly well that I absolutely detest shopping. Go with Matsumoto."

"NO Whitey chan! Matsumoto chan always go to the same shop over and over again! Its boooooring." She complained. Hinamori tugged at Toshiro's arm which caused him to choke more on his food.

"Oops…my bad Shiro-chan."

"HINAMORI!!" He growled with more rice on his face.

"Kyaaa Shiro chan is so scary when he's angry "

With that Momo ran away from Toshiro who was getting pissed. Sighing, Toshiro pulled his attention back to his sushi which was half eaten.

Smiling mischievously, Momo crept back into the room and when she saw Toshiro's attention go back to the sushi, she sneaked behind him and yelled "BOO!" right into his ear causing him to jump up and crash into his sushi.

"COUGH! COUGH! OUEHH….COUGH…HINAMORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

The angry white hair chan growled and looked up from his lunch only to see the face of his cute Hinamori chan looking down at him with her chocolate puppy eyes shining brightly.

Toshiro blushed as he realized how close they were and Momo seemed to realize this too as she sniggered and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Mph..mmm..Mumu…mph pwesh steup…"

_Interpretation "Ummmmmm…Momo…umm please stop…"_

Toshiro tried to say this but unfortunately Momo didn't know what he was saying and she pressed on. Even if she did know, her bad side was coming up and it wasn't going to be good for Toshiro.

"Mmmm…Toshiro-chan…the sushi rice is nice…yum."

Momo said as she licked the rice off Toshiro's chin and smiling deviously. They were on the floor as Toshiro had fallen of his chair from Momo's BOO, and Momo began to take advantage of Toshiro's helplessness from her kiss. Wearing a sly smile, Momo slowly crept up against him, her fingers trailing along his feline necklines…

Just when she was going to get serious, the front door bell rang.

"Argh, damn it… why did it have to ring now?"

Momo whined.

It was lucky for Toshiro as he was immobilized by her charm and couldn't think, move or talk when he was under her. If that had continued he would have had to go through all the tortures Momo experimented on him so far and that would be NOT good. Momo stood up from Toshiro and after giving him a peck on the chin, she winked and ran to the front door.

Rubbing his forehead, Toshiro sighed and quickly gobbled the rest of the sushi which was fortunately on the table and followed Momo.

When Momo approached the door, she was met with a surprise hug attack from her best friend Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Momo-chan! I haven't seen you for aaaaaaaaaages! How are things going between you and your fiancé?

Poor Momo couldn't speak for reasons you all well know and Matsumoto was confused for her silence. Puzzled she let go of Momo and went red in the face as she realised the problem.

"Oh, Im so sorry Momo! I didn't realise that eh…that you were half buried under my…"

Rangiku stopped talking for a moment as the embarrassment choked her. Lucky for her Toshiro came up and saved her from more embarrassment.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing here? I thought you were still at your honey moon with Gin." He said. While saying that, Toshiro straightened his shirt and combed through his hair with his fingers to get rid of any evidence of Momo on top of him.

"Well I just got back from the honeymoon and I was wondering if we could all go out for dinner!"

"N-"

"That's such a good idea! Where are we going to meet? What time?"

Momo cut off Toshiro and giving him a I let-you-go-off-so-we-are-having-dinner-with-them glare and turned back to Rangiku smiling.

Rangiku, who was zoning out snapped back into reality when Hinamori clapped her hands in front of her nose with her finger only a millimetre away.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Eh……… where was i? oh yeh, um lets meet at the new ramen bar down at Karakura St. Its awesome and the Udon is just deliscious! You must come! I gotta go. Cya Momo chan and Toshiro Kun"

With that Matsumoto sped away running in her high heels towards the silver Lexus where her husband, a man with floppy silver hair with a grin plastered into his face waited for his sexy wife with blonde hair trailing behind her to get on the car beside him.

After Rangiku left, Momo silently turned around and went back into the house leaving confused Toshiro to close the door and follow her. Bewildered by her strange act, Toshiro began to follow her around the house. Sly Momo walked towards the bedroom with unsuspecting Toshiro following her. When she entered the room she quickly went behind him and locked the door. Wrapping her slender arms around Toshiro's neck, she whispered

"Now then…Can I continue what we were doing before?"

**A/N: First chapter done! :D**

**lots of reviews please..**


	2. Deepening love

A/N: chap 2 is up

**A/N: chap 2 is up !**

**Lol THANKYOU ZIZLMOWYQUIZZY FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!**

**Yay**

**Aiming for another review… **

**o.o**

Toshiro was in a mess after Momo had handled him. He was all sweating and he desperately needed to escape from the heat his own body gave off. He entered the shower letting his sweaty clothes fall off his perfect body and turned on cold, super cold water that would have chilled out any other normal person. He quickly got out of the shower and as he got dressed he found a note left by the bed from Momo saying

'Shiro-chan meet us near the park as soon as you wake up I'll be waiting with for you with Rangiku and Gin san.'

Toshiro felt the cool air brush his face and he strolled down the street down near the park. There were ghosts around him with chain sprouting from their chest and even though he could see them he took no notice. His wedding with Momo was only 2 days away and even though there was a lot of things to do, they had left it all to their parents to take care of. He felt guilty of making them do all the preparations but still he'd rather play with Momo then arrange stuff for the wedding and -

"TOSHIRO CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"

His thoughts were disturbed as three pairs of arms strangled him and when he escaped from the clutches of Momo, Rangiku and Gin, he saw that they had silly grins plastered on to their face while he's had a stunned mix angry mix amusedt expression.

"Toshiro chan your face is funny."

Momo noted.

"Che, Whatever bed wetter."

It was till then when Toshiro saw what they were wearing; Momo had a loose white top matched with black miniskirt wearing a huge round pair of earrings and high black boots. Rangiku wore a short gray one piece with sexy black shorts underneath.

"W-wow, you guys look great.." He stammered.

Momo and Rangiku giggled together like primary school students and nudged eachother.

Toshiro's eyebrow slightly rose at this but turned around and headed towards the ramen bar.

"Mm, this place is delicious! Rangiku san does know good food places!"

Momo said, while taking a mouthful of the miso ramen. Hitsugaya was eating Udon while the other two were having an anonymous food.

"Yeah, we should come here more often bet-wetter."

Toshiro replied.

"Shiro-chan, don't call me bet wetter!"

Momo pouted.

"Then don't call me Shiro-chan bed wetter."

As their argument continued, Rangiku and Gin rolled their eyes, and started a conversation with Shiro and Momo chan arguing about nicknames.

The dinner ended and as Momo and Toshiro departed with Rangiku and Gin, they sat on a lonerised bench where the full moon was visible.

"Shiro-chan,"

Momo whispered.

"What bed-wetter?"

Se pouted at his remark but continued to talk.

"The moon looks so pretty from here. It reminds me of your hair colour."

Silence descended upon them and Toshiro locked his hand together with Momo's, twirling his fingers around her own. They stayed there for a while and Momo began to doze off on her beloved Shiro chan' shoulder.

"Momo…I love you."

Hitsugaya said quietly so only she can hear.

"…….zzzzzzzzzzz……..i love you too shiro chan……zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

She said in her sleep.

Laughing softly, He softly kissed her forehead and gently lifted her up and carried her back to their apartment.


	3. Death

"Wake up Momo…Momo…"

**A/N: Thank you shirochanxmomo1220 for reviewing on both my new chapter! :D**

**I don't really have much to do these days so update will be frequent. Enjoy!**

"Oi, bed wetter! For the last time, WAKE UP!"

Toshiro screamed in Hinamori's ear.

Only then did she stir and open her dark chocolate eyes.

"Eh..? Toshiro chan…I want to sleep more…"

With that Momo dozed off again. Toshiro, who's patience was running out turned red in the face yelled aloud.

"HINAMORI MOMO IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP NOW I WILL POUR HOT WATER ALL OVER YOU! ITS ALREADY 11:00 PM!"

Hinamori was still dozing until she heard the last word. 11 pm. 11 PM!!

She shot out of her bed with the speed of a bullet and with her disheveled hair she checked the time: 11:10 PM.

"SHIRO-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER? GAHH IM LATE FOR MY JOB INTERVIEW!! SHIRO CHAAAAAAAAAN!!"

As Momo ran around getting dressed and ready for her late job interview, Toshiro just sat on the lounge watching her gathering things she needed for the interview.

"Toshiro-kun, Ill be back after few hours! Meanwhile be a good boy and clean the house!" Momo slammed the door and as soon as she left, Toshiro began to smirk as he had hid her mobile and wallet.

"So, Hinamori san. What makes you think that you are capable of working at out store?"

A bored looking man said. He looked like he just woke up from sleep, which was the same case as Momo.

"Um…eh…I think I can do this job well since I had a lot of experience at Myer make up corner and I think I can do good in David Jones customer care as well because I know what people usually want and I-Im ." Hinamori said nervously. She fidgeted anxiously. It was her fifth time getting turned down from a job, al with ridiculous reasons. One said she was easy to overpower, two said she's too sexy, three said she is too young, four said she looked weak and the fifth said she looked too cute which will attract customers and make stealing easier.

The bored looking man typed something into the computer next to him and as Momo waited tensely for the result, a ghost floated around her head making unpleasant remarks about her clothes and how unsuitable she was for the job.

"Che, Why even bother try getting a job? You look like the type who will slack off and just force others do your work. And God your clothes look atrocious! Your fashion taste is really horrible. Seriously, peach yellow and gray don't suit each other. Yuck."

The ghost was a stylist wannabe who died during her trip to a job interview involving fashion. She stalked around people who could see her and as soon as she realized Momo can see her she ditched the person she was originally stalking was plain boring. All he did was yawn and sleep and drink sake. She hated lazy people and so she decided it would be more fun to stalk poor Momo.

"-seriously, how can you even think of that colour combo? Its ewwy. I mean, there are way better -"

"Congratualtion, Hina-"

"Shut up and quit looking at me like that!" Momo snapped as soon as the interviewer began to speak. He looked offended as Momo continued to glare at him (Its actually to the ghost floating behind the man.)

"Haha, you failed to get a joob Why don't you just go home?" The ghost continued to taunt her.

"Eh, Hinamori san, do you want the-"

"No!"

The offended interviwer asked but was cut off by Momo's reply to the ghost's taunt.

"I see. I don't see any point of coming late to a job interview when you didn't want it in the first place. Goodbye Hinamori san." And with that the upset interviewer shot her a glare and left.

"QUIT-STALKING-ME!!"

Momo yelled after going through the ghosts taunt for an hour and a half. Passerbys stared at her as if she was mental and whispered amongst themselves.

"No way retard, I still haven't told you how pathetic-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-your make up is and I also didn't tell you how-"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!"

As the argument continued, the people around her saw as a mental person who seriously needed to go to rehab and it came to a point where the ambulance appeared and took her to the mental hospital.

Meanwhile, Toshiro was walking around aimlessly around the park where he told Momo he loved her for the millionth time.

Then suddenly an ambulance zoomed past him stunning people as scream of resistant leaked out. After the ambulance is long gone, our little Shiro-chan realized that the scream belonged to his beloved Hinamori chan. Panic filled him and he quickly caught a taxi and followed the screaming ambulance.

'Oh, no, Momo, what have you done…"

It took a few hours for Toshiro to explain to the doctors and nurses that Momo wasn't mental and she definitely didn't need a surgery. He quickly made up lies about her hallucinating about her dead pet, Looloo, even though he knew the truth. Momo had encountered a ghost and had an argument with it like she always did. Because of her wild struggle, Momo had been forcefully put to asleep with 3 sleeping tablets shoved down her throat as she wounded many nurses attempting to make her calm and quiet which without a doubt didn't work. As the Nurses and doctors all left muttering darkly underneath their breath of how sharp Momo's nails and teeth are, Momo slowly woke up from her forced slumber.

"Shiron-chan…?" Hinamori's eyes widened.

"Hinamori, you idiot." He growled. She made him so worried because of her screams from the ambulance, and now he realized how absurd it was.

"I told you to ignore those damned ghosts didn't i? They only cause trouble. They are no help at all." Toshro snapped at her. He didn't know the full story of the ghost incident and now he thought it was all her fault causing a ruckus in public.

"Toshiro-kun, please don't tell me what to do. I have my own life and also don't blame it all on me, that ghost would have pissed that hell out of you too. Your temper is much worse then mine and if it was you who made a public spectacle because of a damned ghost then I bet by now you would be in a very bad condition from the operation they would have given you."

Toshiro's clear aqua eyes widened at the reply he got from Momo but snapped back.

"So what bed-wetter? At least I wouldn't have screamed all the way from the park to here, causing everyone to stare after the ambulance you were on."

Toshiro's retort brought shame and anger to Momo and as she was quite sick of getting commented she began to yell,

"WELL, I BET YOU WOULD HAVE CAUSED A BIGGER RUCKUS WHICH WOULD HAVE BROUGHT THE POLICE!"

"CHE, AT LEAST I DIDN'T MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF!" Toshiro yelled back.

As they began to have a fight, their already high reiatsu began to become even more higher until it was almost unbearable to other humans. Their level of reiatsu was so high that a Huge hollow began to pursue them without them knowing. As it had starved for days, it quickly approached the hospital window and raised its talon to smash the glass separating it from its meal.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I AM-"

Hitsugaya was suddenly cut off by Momo who jumped at him and surprised, he staggered and fell. They both crash landed on to the hospital floor, and Toshiro found himself underneath Momo.

"What do you think you are doing-"

Just then, the hollow shattered the glass which broke into thousand of tiny segments. Momo, being on top of Hitsugaya, felt the glass fragments seeping into her flesh causing her pain. The hollow grinned at the smell of blood and lashed its tail out, hitting Momo on her head. Toshiro saw her body go limp and as he turned his face back towards the hollow, he also saw his death approaching him. A Massive pain exploded from his chest and his vision went black.

"_Shiro-chan…_Shiro-chan!_"_

Hitsugaya Toshiro blinked his eyes open and saw the face of his dearly loved Momo with a broken chain sprouting from her chest.

Blinking madly to clear his blurring vision, he asked Momo, his voice filled with dread.

"Momo…are you…dead?"

"Yes, Shiro-chan. **We **are dead,"

Dumbstruck, Toshiro looked down to see a chain sprouting from his own chest.


End file.
